Ellikacha
Queen Ellikacha of Mayisha, alternately known as Elizabeth Bonlin-Griffith, is the mentor of the Star Force Rangers, mother of Yellow Ranger Emilia, and sister of Empress Quita and Zachariah. Character History Ellikacha was born in the year 4465 B.C. to the king and queen of the planet Mayisha. She grew up with her sister, Quita, and younger brother Zachariah. However, in 7 A.D. Quita joined a rebellion of undead, sending Tykamor to wipe out her family. All but Ellikacha were apparently killed; she was able to seal the rebels away, but Mayisha was wiped out. Ellikacha went to Earth in the 20th century, taking the name Elizabeth Griffith. There she met a boy named Terry Bonlin, who asked her out on a date and eventually married her. They had a daughter, Emilia. Guessing that the undead army would return someday, Elizabeth began work on the Star Force arsenal, as well as secretly picking out four other teenagers to wield them alongside Emilia. She was unable to use a morpher herself because the power was too great for someone her age. Terry joined the military at some point and was killed in Iraq in 2004. Finally, in 2007, Quita and her minions returned, launching an attack on Earth. Morphing, Emilia fought the zombies and brought her soon-to-be teammates back to HQ, where Elizabeth gave them their morphers and a brief explanation of what was going on. Later, when Elizabeth was alone in HQ, zombies attacked her. She was able to fend them off, but the reappearance of Tykamor seemed to take the fight out of her, as she was easily captured and taken to the Dark Graveyard as bait to lure the Rangers in. It worked, but the team gained new weapons and were able to defeat Tykamor and save Elizabeth. During another Ranger battle, a mysterious black energy cloud blew up several zombies, saving Emilia. Elizabeth couldn't believe it; as she explained only Zachariah could have done something like that, and he was long dead. However, as the next fight proved, Zachariah was very much alive. After Shane "lost" his morpher, Elizabeth took him off active status, warning him that he was now going to switch morphers with Brooke. She also told Emilia that she would only have one more mission as Yellow Ranger; it was too dangerous for her to continue fighting, and Elizabeth didn't like her new attitude. However, as it turned out Thievry had stolen Shane's morpher, Elizabeth relented and gave both Rangers a second chance. They both earned their old places on the team. Now knowing Zachariah was out there somewhere, Elizabeth searched relentlessly for him. She took a little time off to give Brooke cleaning detail for quitting the team. Soon after, though, Zachariah helped the Rangers out again, tiring himself out to the point where he couldn't maintain his energy form. He told the team to tell Ellikacha that he loved her, that his power was running out and a threat was rising. This message made Elizabeth faint. Later, Clayton interrupted her work to tell her he'd gotten her a job, to her surprise. He'd gotten her hired at his Dad's pizza shop, as a way to take her mind off things. She was intrigued, but a monster alarm interrupted the conversation. In the battle, Zachariah again took human form, and Emilia convinced him to go talk to Elizabeth. She sent the Rangers the newest part of their arsenal, the Turtle Zord, which won the fight. Personality Elizabeth is a focused woman who takes the battle against her sister very seriously. Sometimes she can be harsh if she feels her Rangers have crossed a line, but she will also give second chances if she feels they deserve it. Her sister, however, seems to be beyond that point. Talents and Abilities Aside from being technologically gifted, Elizabeth is a proficient martial artist. Having already faced down all of Quita's forces, she can identify each monster as it arrives. She is also a magician, capable of firing white energy beams from her hands. Appearance Elizabeth has not been described in detail, but she does not look her age. Trivia *As shown in the opening credits sequence for the series, Elizabeth is "played by" Jennifer Aniston. Category:Star Force Category:Mentors Category:Female Category:Aliens